


In The Ways of the Force

by ArtisticThinking_1895



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Confused!Finn, Don't bite my head off, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn, I haven't brushed up on my Star Wars in a long time, Jedi Ben Solo, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo helps FN-2187 (Finn), Kylo is training Finn, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars Episode VII, People correct me if I'm wrong, Smitten!Poe, Spoilers, i don't know where i'm going with this, not beta-ed, not sorry, please, seriously, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticThinking_1895/pseuds/ArtisticThinking_1895
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren makes the discovery that FN-2187 is force-sensitive and takes the Stormtrooper to Supreme Leader Snoke, who orders Kylo Ren to teach FN-2187 the ways of the force. Fn-2187 does not want anything to do with the Dark side but cannot do anything but follow orders. Until a certain pilot is brought to the Finalizer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Ways of the Force

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Hi! Just to get started, of course this is my first Star Wars fic. Please go easy on me, I'm having a little mini anxiety attack while writing this... I haven't written a fanfic since my freshman year of high school... I'm in my sophomore year of uni... when I don't have time to be writing something like this with all of the stuff going on with college.  
> Please correct me if I get something wrong! I really don't want to step on anyone's toes...  
> BUT I hope y'all like this story! =D
> 
> I also don't know when I'll be able to post again... College life... :/

FN-2187 didn’t know what do to. He wanted to leave this place, he didn’t want to train to kill for the First Order. He didn’t want blood on his hands. He didn’t want any of _this_. Whatever _this_ implied. When training with Kylo Ren, he could feel that Snoke’s Apprentice was being pulled to the Light side… He didn’t know what that would imply for both of them. But in his experience, it wouldn’t turn in anyone’s favor but the First Order’s. And with Ren still under the thumb of the Supreme Leader…  FN knew it would spell destruction.

But FN-2187 was having the same doubts about where his place was, if it was still with the First Order. FN-2187 couldn’t connect to the Force... not that he couldn’t feel it, it was like the darkness in the force was surrounding him and Kylo Ren more heavily, to the point that they couldn’t feel any of the light. FN-2187 didn’t know what he could do to help either Kylo Ren or himself. They both had to get out but the ex-Stormtrooper knew they needed an opening…

            Which wouldn’t be easy to get because of the judging and jealous eyes that stared at both Ren and himself. The Stormtroopers and the higher commanders were watching their every move, not because they weren’t to be trusted. FN-2187 were the most ‘trusted’ underlies of the Supreme Leader but because of their being the most ‘trusted’, everyone wanted place them in an unflattering light, especially Captain Hux . FN-2187, especially, was even more ostracized by his once fellow Stormtroopers because of the fact that he had surpassed them all just because he was force-sensitive and before that it was because he was the ‘model’ Stormtrooper that Captain Phasma favored because of his high scores in all of the training that the Stormtroopers were paced through. How were they supposed to escape when—

            FN-2187 was frightened out of his thoughts but maintained his stillness when he felt a hand land on the dark cloak that shielded his frame from everyone’s eyes as he stared unseeingly of the large window that showed the stars and planets around them.

The former Stormtrooper looked up at the dark mask that covered the face of his friend (but FN-2187 wasn’t even sure that they could call each other that… when the Ex-Trooper didn’t really know anything about the different kinds of relationships that people could have, other than what Ren has told him about relationships, which actually wasn’t a lot to go on).  FN-2187 knew that Ren could sense his storm of emotions, and the smaller man could feel Ren’s own apprehension and worry of what he was thinking.

Blank faced, FN-2187 inclined his head slightly trying to put Ren’s worries to rest. But still maintaining the distance since they were in a high traffic area of the Finalizer, with eyes dissecting every movement that they made. Ren stood straight cloaked in his black traveling cloak, nodding slightly before speaking in a commanding tone, “The Supreme Leader has ordered us to head to Jakku. There is information that Lor San Tekka has the last piece of the map that will lead us to Skywalker. Supreme Leader has already sent a fleet of transport ships to Jakku to overtake the village. FN-2187, we must get to the shuttle craft.”

The former trooper nodded, pulling the hood of the black cloak over his head shadowing his face and concealing his identity. Not that he had any type of identity outside the First Order, after they had kidnapped him from the family he’d never known.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 

As the shuttle craft landed roughly near the Stormtroopers’ transport vehicles, FN-2187 felt Ren’s cautious warning through their connection. The former trooper braced himself to what he knew was going to be the blood shed of the village because of their connection to the Resistance. 2187 knew what happened to the village and how the Stormtroopers were to react if they were fired at and what guidelines the troopers were to follow. And while he hadn’t been in any type of battle, he knew how things were run by the First Order.

            As the shuttle craft door opened, FN-2187 followed Ren and Captain Phasma following after her former model trooper. As they saw that the surviving villagers and their leader at the middle of their partially destroyed village that smelled of burning wood and bodies were littered everywhere, most of them dead Stormtroopers. Ren walked up to the village leader, Lor San Tekka. While FN-2187 stopped a few feet away near some of the Stormtroopers.

“Look how old you’ve become” FN-2187 could feel Ren’s apprehension and sadness at the defiance that was in the older man’s eyes. Knowing fully well that Lor San Tekka was not going to give up any information of the whereabouts of Luke Skywalker.

Lor San Tekka’s shoulders lowered in his own sadness of seeing Kylo Ren, formerly Ben Solo, and what he had become. “Something far worse has happened to you.”

FN-2187 looked at his fellow Stormtroopers to see that they had stepped in formation around the surviving villagers. Terror gripped FN-2187 as he realized that these people were going to be slaughtered right after Ren kills Lor San Tekka. The former Stormtrooper knew that the village leader was never going to give any information to the First Order, he would die first before betraying the Resistance. Ren was still communicating with Tekka. And the older man speaking back to Ren without fear.

“—Order rose from the dark side, you did not.” Tekka said, standing tall as he spoke the truth to all who heard but did not believe what the village leader had alleged.

“I’ll show you the dark side.”

The resignation and almost understanding in the old man’s eyes. “You may try, but you cannot deny the truth that is your family.”

“You’re so right.” Kylo Ren Stated.

 The former trooper could feel the anger at the Supreme Leader and grief at what the taller man was going to do. As Ren spoke, FN-2187 could feel the numbness that Ren was feeling and knew that he was bracing himself to kill the older man.

Kylo Ren pulled out his lightsaber, igniting the red glow before he slashed it across the village leader cutting him in half.

Instantly dead.

The next thing that FN-2187 felt was a shift in the force, informing him that blaster energy was heading towards Ren. The masked man raised his hand, making the bolt of energy freeze mid-air before it could reach him.

The man who shot at Ren froze at the same time that the bolt of energy, before two Stormtroopers grabbed and placed him in front of Ren, kicking the man to his knees.

In Fn-2187’s opinion, the man was very nice-looking with curly black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a loose tan shirt with a tan and red leather jacket and dark brown pants that were tucked into black hiking boots, staring with fake indifference at the mask that hid Kylo Ren’s face, before talking with bravado.

“So, who talks first? You talk first? I talk first?”

FN-2187 could feel the amusement Ren had at the man speaking back to someone who would most likely kill him. “The old man gave it to you.”

The man raised his hand, indicating to Ren’s mask. “It’s just very hard to understand you with the…” the dark haired man grunted, “Apparatus.”

Ren motioned to the troopers, “Search him.”

One of the Stormtroopers brutally patted the man down, before moving away. “Nothing, sir.”

2187 felt Ren’s relief before he squished the emotion down leaving only indifference. “Put him on board.” Ren, then, motioned to FN-2187 to head into the shuttle craft as well. And FN-2187 knew that Ren was trying to shield the former trooper from what he was going to do.

He followed the troopers with the rebel into the craft, but not before trying to jam as many of the Stormtrooper blasters with the force as he could before the order was given to slaughter them. The lift closed as Phasma ordered the command and the transport ship quickly left Jakku and headed to the Finalizer.

The Stormtroopers both held tightly onto the resistance rebel, seeming uncomfortable to be in the same space as FN-2187.

“So,” The resistance rebel cleared his throat, as the shuttle broke through the atmosphere and into the orbit of the Finalizer. “Who’s the one in the mysterious cloak of sorts?”

FN-2187 felt the Stormtroopers freeze, before one shook the rebel fighter. “No speaking to the apprentice, rebel scum!”

Inside his hood, FN-2187 smiled finding the rebel charming due to the fact that he was very well hiding his fear and discomfort in being captured

The rebel snorted, brown eyes narrowed. “So, this is Kylo Ren’s apprentice? Couldn’t really tell with the way they’re hiding in that cloak!”

The ex-Stormtrooper turned apprentice twisted his whole body to the rebel fighter, making said man stiffen before the rebel quickly made himself relax. “Am I the only one that is going to be talking on our way to the First Order lair? Because let me tell you, I get real annoying real fast if I don’t have anyone to talk to, Mr. Apprentice.”

“I would try to keep the talking to a minimum, rebel fighter. Most of the first order don’t have the patience that my master and I have. You will find that it’s better to keep your mouth shut. You’ll live longer.” FN-2187 warned, not rudely, before turning away from the ‘troopers and the dark haired man as the shuttle touched down inside of the Finalizer.

FN-2187 quickly but surely walked down the ramp and towards one of the entrances that he and Kylo used most often that led to their quarters.  2187 could hear the Rebel being roughly handled and pushed towards the area made for prisoners. “Alright! Alright! I’m walkin’!”

The former Stormtrooper smirked slightly before wiping all emotions off of his face even if no one could see him. That man from the Resistance had pulled emotions from both Kylo and himself that they both buried deeply inside of them, very easily… it frightened FN-2187, how easily this man did it…

It would be better if he stayed away from the rebel fighter. For both his and Kylo’s benefit.


End file.
